The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to a customization kit for an article of footwear.
Tuhkru et al. (U.S. patent application publication number 2006/0049181) teaches a perfect fit system for leather shoes. Tuhkru teaches a system that uses two heating bags filled with sea salt. Tuhkru teaches microwaving the bags for several minutes and then placing the bags inside of a pair of shoes. The shoes can be placed in a heat conservation bag. The process is completed by cooling the heated shoes on the foot.
Laberge (U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,229) teaches a method and apparatus for vacuum molding multi-layer footwear. Laberge teaches multi-layer footwear formed of laminated layers of material. The layers are capable of being heating to a degree at which the footwear, when placed in a vacuum bag or compression chamber, is molded to adopt the shape of the foot inside the footwear. The footwear is heated to the point where the synthetic components of the layers of material are flexible under thermoforming conditions.
Simonsen (U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,287) teaches a method and apparatus for custom molding boots and shoes. Simonsen teaches a boot or shoe formed of a thermoplastic material. To better conform it to the wearer's foot, the wearer puts his foot within the boot and places it within a bag of a plastic material having a melting temperature higher than the molding temperature of the boot. A vacuum line is also placed within the bag and the top of the bag is sealed around the user's leg.
The related art lacks provisions for allowing a user to easily customize an article of footwear. There is a need for a design that addresses this problem of the related art.